Even a Malfoy can Love
by power31312
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin sister, but then again so does Draco Malfoy...lets see what will happen. Harry/OC, Draco/OC
1. THe Train

Cassandra Lily Potter walked into the empty compartment along with her twin brother Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Desirata Seraphina Malfoy. Cassandra was tall for her age. Standing at five foot twelve at age fifteen. She had long dark red hair and hazel eyes. Desirata stood about five foot six and had piercing blue eyes with blondish-white hair that fell a little below her shoulders. Desirata drops down onto the seat beside Cassandra and sighs.

"Bad summer?"

Desirata narrows her eyes and gives her a look so much like Draco that Cassie starts to laugh. She stops short as the compartment door opens and Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle enter. Cassie glances at Draco and automatically feels a familiar rush of heat go through her. She instinctively reaches up and grabs the golden locket that Fred had given to her.

"Desirata, what are you doing here in the presence of a mudblood, the potty twins, and a weasel?" Draco sneered at everyone, but his eyes softened a bit when they reached Cassie.

"Draco, get out of here and leave my friends alone." Desirata commands.

Draco tears his glance away from Cassie to look at his sister, "Your friends? These people are a disgrace."

"And the way you were just looking at Cassie wasn't a disgrace?" she asks.

Draco narrows his eyes at his twin, "Me? Looking at a Potter? Sis, you must have been stung by a doxi-pixie again."

Cassie shudders as the moment of warmth she felt when Draco was looking at her passes and is replaced by anger at his rejection of her.

"Get out of here, Draco," she mutters through clenched teeth. Harry, Ron, and Hermione look sharply at her. Cassie barely ever got mead at anyone and never really at Draco except for when he insulted someone she really cared for.

"Now, please."

Harry frowns slightly as she is almost at tears. Draco's eyes widen and he takes a step forward, almost to comfort her, when he remembers where he is, looks around and leaves.

"Sorry," he whispers softly, so only Cassie can hear.

Cassie frowns deeply and rubs the gold of the locket.

"What was that?" Hermione asks.

Cassie looks from Hermione to Harry, then settles on Harry, who has a mixture of madness and worried ness on his face

"He was upsetting me." She says a little roughly.

"Yeah, I could tell, but why did he leave when you asked him to?"

"I don't want to talk about this, Harry."

"Talk about what?" Fred Weasley asks as enters the compartment.

"Nothing." Cassie says as she stands to kiss him.

"Cas, umm… can I talk to you?"

Cassie nods and follows Fred into another compartment.

"Cassie, we've been great friends since we meet and we've been dating for three years now but…"

"You don't have feelings for me."

"Exactly. God, Cassie. I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't. We make much better friends then lovers. We will always be friends."

Fred gives her a tight hug and then leaves. Cassie drops into the seat, holding tight onto the locket inscribed _I love you, Cassandra L. Potter._

A while later… she steps out of the compartment and runs into Draco.

"Watch where you're going Pot- Are you okay?"

Cassie's eyes widen at the concern in Draco's voice and turns her tear stained face toward him.

"Why do you care?" She asks, still hurt from his comment earlier.

Draco sighs irritably and cups her chin, "Did you really want me to be soft around your brother? He would find that as a weakness."

Cassie lowers her head slightly, "So, I'm a weakness, then."

Draco huffs angrily and pulls Cassie into a harsh kiss. "You have always been my weakness," he replies huskily and pulls her into another kiss.

"Why are you crying anyway?"

"It's just everything. I mean I have feelings for you. Out of everybody in the world I start to like the enemy. And then Fred broke up with me and…"

He shuts her up with a kiss.

"The enemy?"Draco quirks a bow amusingly.

"Well, you are! I have to get back before Harry sends out a search party."

She begins to walk away from him.

"Cassie!"

He grabs her arm and pulls her back for a kiss before shooing her off. She walks into the compartment, looking slightly flushed.

"Have you been with Fred this whole time?" asks Ron looking annoyed.

"Nope, he broke up with me."

"What? Why?" Harry exclaims, standing up to look into her eyes, "Are you going to be okay?"

Cassie swat him away, " I'm fine. Just need some alone time to think."

She drops onto the seat.

"Here have a Chocolate Frog."

Cassie takes the Frog, but other then that silently stared out the window the rest of the way to Hogwarts.


	2. The First Night

Hogwarts:

Everyone is in the Great Hall watching as the first years get sorted. The Gryffindors clap as Sanchia Smith is sorted into Gryffindor. Cassie catches a glance from Draco and smiles at him.

"What is going on, Cassie?" Harry asks from beside her.

" What do you mean?" Cassie replies, glancing at Draco.

"You just smiled at Malfoy and you keep glancing at him."

Desirata looks up from Harry's other side.

"What's wrong with Malfoys?" she asks hurt.

"Desirata, you're okay, but the rest of your family's not."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Desirata, please don't do this now."

"Don't do what?"

Cassie realizes what is coming and quietly gets up from the table and walks out of the Great Hall. She walks into an empty an empty classroom and leans against the wall breathing heavily at the narrow escape for Harry. She jumps as a hand lands suddenly on her shoulder.

"Calm down," Draco chuckles.

He kisses her gently. His hand slowly moves inside her robes and under her shirt. She inhales sharply and his eyes fly to her face.

"No?" he asks.

"I wasn't saying no. You're just different than Fred."

"Will you stop comparing me to that stupid…"

She kisses him.

"Just shut up, Draco."

She moans softly as she feels his hand on her breast. Draco plays with Cassie's now erected nipple and then as he thinks about how much he wants to have his mouth on it, sucking and biting. He squeezes her harder then he should have and makes Cassie gasp and her gaze fly to his face.

"I'm sorry, Cassie. Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't hurt me. It just felt odd."

Draco kisses her passionately before quickly pushing her away from him. She looks at him with a mixture of madness and shock on her face.

"Go back to your common room, Cassie."

She clenches her fists at the fact that he was again rejecting her. She turns away from him and is about to open the door.

"Cassie, I'm not rejecting you, dammit, but if I don't stop now I won't be able to stop myself. And although I know that I'm ready I don't think you are," he shakes his head and frowns, "You're so damn fragile."

"I'm not fragile!" She exclaims offended.

"Cassie, love. I didn't mean to offend you it's just you look as if you'll break from a mere touch. I bet Weasel never really touched you."

"That's not true. I mean we never slept together, but we were physical witrh each other and I haven't broken yet!" She yells at him.

She turns on her heels to walk away, but stops as Draco grabs her arm and pulls her back to him.

"I'm sorry, Cassie, but look at you. Pansy was different. She wasn't so damn skinny."

Cassie looks down at her petite body. She never really realized the fact that her ribs showed before.

"I never really noticed it before. I'm just this way naturally. I'm not going to apologize for not being a cow like Pansy."

Draco runs his hand, that isn't holding onto Cassie, through his hair, "Look, this is hard for me. You're fragile to me, because I don't want to hurt you."

"Fred didn't care about my size," She says looking at the floor.

"Well, maybe he should have."

Her gaze flew to his face at the anger behind these words.

"That stupid Weasley never could see anything beautiful, even if it was dancing naked in front of him," Draco's eyes burned with a kind of loathsomeness and sparkled with something else.

"I'm not beautiful," Cassie says quietly.

Draco pulls her close to him and kisses the tip of her nose, "You're not anything, but beautiful."

Cassie smiles slightly and kisses him the kiss quickly turns more passionate and wanting.

Gryffindor Common Room

Desirata walks into the common room to see Harry the only one still awake sitting in a chair by the fire. She smiles at him as she walks up and sits on the arm of the chair.

"What are you still doing up, Potter?"

"Waiting on Cassie. I'm going to kill her when she gets back. She knows better then to…"

He cuts off as Desirata leans down and kisses him. She pulls away for a mere second before leaning back down and falling into his lap with another kiss. She straddles him and presses harder against his lips. She parts his lips with her tongue and enjoys exploring his mouth before pulling away for breath.

"What'd you stop for?" Harry whines and Desirata giggles.

"So, I can see if you want me to continue," She says laughing and leans down to kiss him again.

Cassie walks into the common room after a lot of persuasion with the Fat Lady. Her gaze goes instantly to Desirata and Harry. She picks up and ink bottle on a nearby table and throws it at Harry.

"You stupid hypocrite!" She yells at him.

Harry easily catches it with his Seeker reflexes and continues to snog with Desirata.

"I'm busy no, sis. Argue later." He says in short sentences.

Cassie stands there for a few more seconds before giving up and going to her dorm.

"Harry," Desirata says pulling away slightly, "Shouldn't someone make sure she's okay? She was pretty upset."

"She'll be fine."

"You didn't think that a while ago."

"She'll be fine, " He repeats firmly bringing her head back down.

Cassie collapses onto her bed, "Stupid guys." She says to her pillow.

"I agree," The pillow answers.

A while later she hears Desirata walks into the dorm room.

"Cassie, are you awake?"

No answer.

"Cassandra, I know you're mad, but, dammit talk to me."

"Why?" She asks.

"Because we're best friends," she replies and the pleads, "Please, talk to me."

Cassie raises her head and stares at Desirata, who comes and sits on the bed beside he, "I'm starting to have feelings for your brother."

"Really? For Draco? But he's a Potter and you're a Malfoy," Cassie just looks at her, "Oh, so are Harry and I. Is that where you were all night?"

Cassie nods silently.

"That's why you called him a hypocrite. He had such a problem with you even being my friend and then he goes and dates me."

"Can't blame him. I want to date a Malfoy too. My body reacts just thinking about Draco. The way he was touching me and…"

"Eww… Cassie… I don't need to hear this."

"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione asks sleepily from another bed.

"Nothing, 'Mione." The chime simultaneously and burst out laughing.

"You know," Desirata whispers, "If we marry those two idiots, then we'll be related!" She squeals.

"Go to be, you two! Some people need to sleep!" Hermione says irritably from across the room to the two excited best friends.

The girls jump guiltily and go to their respectable beds for the night, but not before promising to talk again in the morning.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Harry yawns again, as he sits down at his House Table in the morning. He grabs a roll and starts buttering it, reflecting on why he couldn't sleep last night.

"Hi, Harry," Desirata greets him with a peck on the lips and his question is answered. He had been tossing and turning, thinking about the girl sitting beside him the whole time.

Cassie, Ron, and Hermione walk into the Great Hall with Cassie talking like a motor mouth and waving her arms hysterically. They find their seats at the table with Cassie still talking.

"Raving mad this one is," Ron says pointing at Cassie, "She's going on about how much she can't wait for the first potions lesson."

"Did you fall down the Grand Staircase again?" Harry asks feigning concern as he reaches across the table and feels her forehead.

Cassie swats him away and blushes at Desirata's wide grin.

"McGonagall's handing out schedules," Hermione says with a grin.

"Care of Magical Creatures, then Divination, Break, Potions, then Defense against the Dark Arts," Cassandra says with a smile.

"Whatcha smiling for, Cassie?" Desirata drawls/

"Don't drawl, Desirata, you sound like an American," Cassie replies and sniffs, "And if you must know, I actually enjoy classes."

"And if we don't leave soon, we're going to be late for those classes," Hermione says in a matter-of-fact tone.

Cassie stands up not missing a beat, so that she can glance at Draco, and then frowns when he's not there.

"Igjit."  
"What was that, Cassie?" Ron asks.

"Nothing," She replies quickly and heads off in the direction of Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid's Hut

Cassie puts all the anger she is feeling away as soon as she sees Hagrid. She smiles at him and sits on the fencepost. Desirata walking a while behind her looks up at a bird flying and then going to close to the Whomping Willow and you know what happens. Des sighs and sits beside Cassie on the fence. Harry watches his twin and girlfriend talk and laugh together. The way that the light was hitting them just now was almost breathtaking.

"Staring at your own sister now? Getting into incest?" Harry groans as he sees Draco coming down the walk, "I do have to say that she does look quite breathtaking. Maybe I'll take a little piece of Potter pie."

"Stay away from my sister, Malfoy," Harry seethes, clenching his fists.

"Why should I? It'd be fun to toy with her emotions."

"Malfoy!" Harry rushes up to him and grabs a handful of Draco's robes, "Stay away from her!"

Draco glares at Harry and takes a step towards him, "Well if you're going to threaten me, Potter, then here's a threat of my own. Stay away from Desirata. My sister."

"Alright, you two,  
Hagrid steps in between them and pulls them apart. Cassie gulps and Desirata turns to see her eyes full of tears and even more streaming down her face.

"Cassie," Desirata begins.

"Tell Hagrid I'll see him later about today's lesson," she says before running off down the lawn.

Draco watches her run off and wants to follow her, but just stays where he is.

"Alright, so here's what we are doing today," Hagrid calls out pulling everyone's attention to him and the squawking animal beside him.

At the Lake

Cassie stares into the water drearily, unable to shed anymore tears. "I actually thought he cared about me." She sniffs to the water and watches as a squid tentacle lazily rises up and floats a bit before disappearing under the water again.

Draco walks up behind Cassie and puts his arms around her neck, "Love, I didn't mean it. Didn't I tell you that if your brother knew, then it would be a weakness, and yeas you are my weakness, because I think I'm falling in love with you."

Cassie turns really fast and looks him in the eyes, "Don't you dare lie to me, Draco Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for it."

"I'm not lying! I'm falling in love with you, and I was lying before," Draco replies angrily.

"Okay, caro, okay," she replies and puts her arms around his neck, "The feeling is mutual you know," she murmurs into his neck and looks up at him.

Draco stares down at her in shock and dips in for a kiss. Cassie sees something out of the corner of her eye, but ignores it as she pulls Draco in for a deeper kiss. Draco reaches into Cassie's robes and the next thing he sees is darkness.


	4. To be Enemies or Not to be

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you were kissing Malfoy!"

"So what?"

Draco slowly opens his eyes and blinks up at the hospital wing's ceiling. Harry and Cassie were yelling at each other on the other side of the curtain. He hears Madam Pomfrey come up to them and scold them both for being so loud. Cassie walks into the closed off area. She notices that Draco is awake and walks to his side before kissing his forehead.

"Are you okay?"

"Where is that pounce?"

He tries to sit up, but she holds him down with her arms. He grabs her wrists and pushes them away, so she pushes down on his shoulders harder. Draco looks at her for a second before smiling.

"Is this supposed to turn me on?"

"Shut up," she says, kissing him.

Harry walks into the curtained area.

"What the hell!" he strides over to Draco, fully intending to knock him out again, when Cassie lifts her arms off of Draco and holds back her brother.

Now that Cassie wasn't holding him down, Draco stands up behind Cassie and puts his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder, while smiling evilly at Harry.

Harry clenches his fists at his sides and stares at Cassie, "Damn it, Cassie, he's just using you."

"No, he's not," Cassie says and pushes against Draco smiling as he lets out a soft moan, "Come on, Harry. Please."

"No."

"Harry. I'm begging you. If he hurts me, then you have my permission to castrate him if that please you."

Draco blanches and gets a horrified look on his face, "Huh?"

Harry grins evilly and cracks his fingers, "I'll do that gladly."

"Yeah, I know," Cassie states and leans more against Draco, "That's why I'm giving you permission if he hurts me."

Draco shoots both of them dirty looks, but nuzzles Cassie's neck, "And what makes you so sure that I'll hurt her, Potter?"

Harry snorts, "Because I've known you since first year."

"Okay then," Draco lets go of Cassie, getting a groan from her, and walks around her to stand in front of Harry and holds out his hand, challengingly, "If I hurt her, then you have _my_ permission to castrate me."

"Deal," Harry shakes his hand, "Now, I've got to go to Potions," as he is walking out of the curtained area he stops, "Oh, and by the way…I'm dating Desirata."

Cassie grabs that back of Draco's robes to keep him from going after Harry.

"Draco, _caro_, let it go. He's letting us date."

"Yeah, with the promise that he can castrate me."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, if you want to go kill my brother go on, but I promise you that you're not going to get me alone again for a while," she says with a smile.

Draco slackens in Cassie's grip and turns around kissing her on the lips.

"Ahem…" Madam Pomfrey says from the curtains, "Mr. Malfoy, you're fine to go."

Cassie grabs Draco's hand and pulls him out of the hospital wing. They take five minutes to go and get their book, before they are in the dungeons. They enter potions fifteen minutes late.

"Well, well, well, Ms. Potter. Fifteen minutes late. I think we'll take double the number of points. How's thirty sound?"

"But Draco was late also."

"Back-talk, another ten."

"But-"

"Let's just sit down, Cassie," Draco says, grabbing her hand, to Snape's disgust and pulling her down beside him.

After a while, Cassie gets tired of listening to Snape talk about OWLs and puts her hand on Draco's thigh, while keeping her eyes completely focused on Snape. She soon finds her target and squeezes, hard. Draco gasps out loud making the class turn to look at him.

"Sorry, I hit my _foot_." Draco says through clenched teeth.

Snape nods and turns back to the board to finish explaining the formula. Draco glares at Cassie, who is trying to hide a grin.

"What?" She mouths to him.

"You're evil," he mouths back and bites back a moan as she squeezes him again.

Draco gets an evil glint in his eye and slides his hand up her robes, under the table, and under her skirt. She purses her lips to hide a moan and then suddenly jumps up as the bell rings.

"Meet you in Defense Against the Dark Arts," she says before running out of the room and up to the Gryffindor common room.

The moment she enters, Fred rounds on her, "Is it true that you're dating Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, but-"

"Cassie, are you thinking straight? He's Slytherin. He's evil."

"He is not!"

"And how do you know? What did he do? Whisper a few sweet words into your ears, kiss you a few times-"

"Shut up!"

"He just want to use you, Cassie, I love you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"You don't love me, Fred. If you did, then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

She runs out of the portrait hole and stops at the DADA door. She wipes away some tears and enters the room.


	5. Meeting Umbridge

(A/N: This chapter is a lot like Rowling's. But it wasn't an intention to copy.)

Cassie drops into a seat beside Draco and angrily wipes away a few tears. He looks over at her and notices the tear, an immediate look of concern coming across his face.

"What's wrong, Cas?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Cassie…" Draco begins in a warning tone.

"Alright. I just saw Fred."

"And…"

"He told me that you were using me."

"Do you believe him?"

"Of course not, but it still hurts," she replies.

An ugly toad-like woman walks in, "Hem-Hem. Class, if you could put away your wands and pull out your books."

"We aren't going to need our wands?" Cassie asks

"Raise your hand."

Cassie raises her hand, impatiently.

"Yes, Ms…."

"Potter. What's your name?"

"Professor Umbridge. Now come along and put away your wands. In this class we rely on our knowledge and not wands."

"Yes, Ms…"

"Patil. Aren't we going to learn any spells?"

"No."

"We aren't going to learn spells…"

"Raise your hand, Ms. Potter."

"Why aren't we using magic?"

"Because the Ministry feels that you children have no need for magic."

"Why not? Voldemort is out there."

"Oh, Mr. Potter, you must stop these absurd rumors."

"What rumors? I was there last spring. Who killed Cedric?"

"Two weeks of detention for spreading rumors."

"He killed my parents!" Cassie yells.

"Very unfortunate yes, but he's not back."

"You foul-cold-hearted woman," Cassie mummers, but it's loud enough for Umbridge to hear.

"I think that a week of detention will also do you some good."

Draco puts his arm comfortingly around Cassie as he feels her about to retort.

"Read chapter one."

Thirty minutes later

"Ms. Potter, name one mirror superstition."

"What does that have to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Absolutely Nothing, Ms. Potter. I just want to know how much they're teaching you children."

"Breaking a mirror brings you seven years of bad luck…it can, however, be avoided if you bury a piece of the mirror."

Umbridge looks at her disgustedly for a second, "Mr. Thomas, another one."

"When a mirror falls from the wall it means someone will die soon."

"Ms. Patil."

"To dream of your future love, sleep with a mirror under your pillow."

"Mr. Weasley."

"Something about thunderstorms."

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for Mr. Weasley's lack of knowledge."

The bell signaling the end of class rings.

"Cassie, meet me in the dungeons in about two hours okay?" Draco asks.

"Alright," she turns and walks briskly out of the room.

"Are you okay?" He asks grabbing her arm.

"No, that woman is horrid. And did you notice the way that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking at us?"

"I don't care about them."

"But I do. What about Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy?"

"I don't really care about them either."

"Yes, you do."

"Not if I have to chose. Damn, Cassie. If it came down to that who do you think I would pick?"

"I don't know it's not as if we've been together that long."

"I love you, Cassie. And I'll prove it to you if you will meet me in two hours."

"Sure."

"Are you certain that you're okay?"

"I'm fine, _caro._ (Dear)" she says lightly kissing him before going upstairs to face the Gryffindors.

"I don't like you dating him, Cassie."

"You don't get a choice. I don't like a lot of the things that you do, but I live with them and this is going to be one of the things that you have to live with."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Harry, I could care less right now who's older. I'm going to make my own decisions about who I want to be with."

"Mom and Dad wouldn't let you date him."

"Then I guess that it's a good thing that mom and dad aren't here."

"You're betraying them, Cassie."

"What?"

"By dating the son of a death eater you're betraying them."

"Then you could say the same thing about you and Des."

"No, because Desirata is in Gryffindor which means she has a good heart, unlike her brother."

"Don't forget, Harry. The Sorting Hat did put me into Slytherin. Does that mean that I have a bad heart?"

Cassie shakes her head at her brother before storming out of the common room.

(A/N: I'll try to explain why the sorting hat put Cassie into Slytherin, but she's in Gryffindor in the next chapter.)


	6. The Second Night

Cassie storms down the staircase, fuming. She starts to walk outside, but stops suddenly when Pansy steps in her path.

"Move, Parkinson."

"I want you to leave Draco alone," Pansy says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Or you'll do what? Make me as ugly as you?" Cassie asks shaking her head before starting to go around her.

Pansy grabs her arm and stops her, "I'm not done."

"Let me go," Cassie says pulling her arm from the other's grip.

"When he gets tired of you, he'll be back with me."

Cassie scoffs, "Then wait for that day."

"Potter," Pansy says stopping her from walking again.

Cassie pulls her wand out and points it at Pansy. She was so angry and Pansy was not helping matters at all. Cassie was already overwhelmed with everything that had been going on since school started again and she snaps and instead of cursing Pansy, she punches her. Pansy falls to her knees as the blood pours from her nose. Cassie looks at her for a second before running outside, not stopping until she gets to the big oak tree. Dropping underneath it. She watches a couple of first years who were on the other side of the lake; it was actually quite late and they should be in the common room, but Cassie wasn't going to say anything. She sighs when she realizes that she's been watching them for about twenty minutes. She looks back towards the front entrance and frowns when she sees McGonagall and Snape heading towards her.

"Ms. Potter?" McGonagall questions stopping in front of Cassie.

Cassie nods and stands up, smiling slightly.

"Did you punch Ms. Parkinson?" McGonagall asks nicely.

"Yes, but…"

"You do know that you broke her nose?" Snape asks glaring at her.

Cassie immediately smiles, her face lighting up with joy, "Did I? Interesting."

"Why did you hit her, Ms. Potter?"

Cassie turns to face McGonagall and cocks her head slightly, "Because she's a bitch," Cassie replies simply.

"Language, Potter," Snape barks, "Well, besides for having a mental note not to hit any of my students again, you will also receive two weeks of detention. One for hitting Ms. Parkinson and another for your language."

"That is unfair. I already have a week with Umbridge. How am I going to fit Quidditch in?"

"Not my problem," Snape says smirking.

Cassie clenches her fist wanting nothing more than to punch that smirk off of his face, "Anything else, Professor?"

"No, but maybe McGonagall would like to give you her punishment."

"Three nights worth of detention," McGonagall says looking sadly at Cassie.

Cassie starts to say something, but shuts her mouth and nods when she realizes that Angelina was going to kill her when she found out she had basically a month's worth of detention, "Yes, ma'am."

"And I want a formal apology to Ms. Parkinson."

"What about her to me?" Cassie asks almost yelling at this new request.

Snape just smirks again. Cassie turns quickly and heads back to the castle. She closes her eyes when she gets inside the building. She lets out a breath and barely takes two steps before she sees Draco striding towards her. She tries to turn quickly but he jogs and grabs her arm.

"Cassie?"

"What?" She asks turning and putting on a small smile.

"What happened to Pansy, Cassandra? She said that you were the one that broke her nose."

"Why? Why would I tell you anything, Draco? So, you can go and tell Snape or yell at me some more yourself."

"Cassie…" Draco begins taken aback at her sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry," Cassie says quickly. "I'm just frustrated and pissed off, but not at you."

"Follow me," Draco says as he grabs her hand and pulls her down to the dungeons into the common room.

He ignores the sounds of protests from other Slytherins and pulls her into his bedroom.

"Now, tell me what happened."

"I left Umbridge's office and went up to the Gryffindor common room. Then Harry and Hermione started to complain to me about how I shouldn't be with you and yada yada. So, I decided to go outside and try to cool off before going back up there before I yelled," She pulls her robes tighter around her shoulders as the chill goes over her. "Well, Pansy decided that she wanted to chat. And said that I would never be able to satisfy you because I was too skinny or something like that, but I think that she really meant that we would never see eye to eye with everything. Then she said that you'd leave me and go back to her and I ignored her and tried to walk past her and she grabbed my arm. All that frustration just came out at once, I punched her. Then I went outside without making sure that she was okay. Got two weeks of detention from Snape, three nights from McGonagall, and Umbridges week." She drops face forward onto the bed sheets, exhaustion taking over every pore of her body.

"You need to relax some and sleep," Draco mutters rubbing her back gently.

"Can I ask you a question, Draco?"

"Of course."

"Wha-what do you want from me?"

"Cassie," Draco says sighing, "Damnit."

"I-I didn't mean it like that," she growls out turning to face him. "Just forget that I asked it," she pleads before looking at him. "Kiss me?"

"And why should I after that last statement?"

"Baby, you know that I didn't mean in the rude, insensitive, bitch kind of way, right?"

"Not when you always act like a rude insensitive bitch," he teases. "Gets hard to tell the difference."

Cassie pouts and smiles, kissing the boy in front of her. "I knew that you'd see it my way."

He kisses her, but she pulls away almost as instantly again.

"Did you get that homework from Snape's class?"

"Professor Snape. And…What?"

"Did you get the homework from _Professor_ Snape's class? I didn't have a chance to write it down."

"Please tell me that you didn't stop kissing me to ask about homework."

She smiles shyly at him.

Draco sighs, "Eighteen inches on how to make a proper Kilteson's potion." Draco looks at her for a couple of minutes before shaking his head. "Why do you pull away, Cassie?"

"What do you mean?" Cassie asks frowning at him.

"Every time that I kiss you and we begin to get a little close, you pull away from me and bring up some other topic about something."

"I don't know," Cassie replies nervously. "I didn't realize that I did it. I guess I'm just nervous about things that could maybe happen."

~Gryffindor Common Room~

"Harry, what's wrong with my family?" Desirata asks.

"I already said! They're evil gits!"

"No, they're not. They are just mislead people!"

"Yeah, mislead people that follow the man who murdered my parents!"

Hermione and Ron step in between the fighting couple and try to calm them down. Hermione puts her hands on Harry's shoulders and gives him a pleading look, shaking her head slightly. Ron looks at Desirata and talks to her in low calming tones, making the blonde relax.

Desirata looks over at Hermione and her temper instantly soars again. 'I recognize that look,' she thinks to herself. 'It's the same one I held when I knew I loved Harry but couldn't have him.'

Cassie walks into the common room and with a sigh drops into one of the big armchairs by the fire, before looking up at the four teens.

"Wow," she mutters. "You could cut the tension in this room with a knife. Let me guess," she says frowning. "Desirata just found out or confirmed Hermione's little crush on my darling brother."

"It's not a crush," Hermione says under her breath.

A group of first years enter the common room.

"Cassie!"

"Hey, Sanchia."

"I just saw Malfoy why is he all mad?"

"What do you mean?"

"H-He just looked like he was pissed off and upset."

Cassie mumbles under her breath before speaking louder. "Thanks, Chia."

"No problem," she says leading the other girls up the stairs.

"Desirata," Cassie begins with a sigh. "Just because Hermione likes Harry, doesn't mean that anything is going to happen. Harry likes you not 'Mione. Sorry, but it's true. Des, if you like Harry and you want to be with him then it shouldn't matter how Hermione feels."

She turns on her heel before going up the boy's dormitory, she needed to talk to her best friend, Fred. She drops onto his bed and covers her eyes with her hands.

"Cas? Hello."

"Hiya."

"Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Why would you even think that something is wrong?" she says between gritted teeth.

"Because I know you, babe."

Cassie snorts. "I need you to tell Angelina that I won't be at practice for the rest of the month."

"What did you do?"

"Got detention from Snape and Umbridge. Unfortunately it was nothing to be proud of. No fireworks or any of the sorts. How have you been doing, sweetie?"

"I'm fine. Angelina asked me out the other day."

"You gonna go?"

"I'm not sure."

"You should."

Fred shakes his head. "Babe, sit up," Fred says hauling her up into a sitting position.

Cassie looks at him confused. "What?"

"You're so dense. I have feelings for you, Cassie. It's not like it's hard to tell."

~Downstairs~

"This isn't funny, Harry," Desirata says glaring at him over Hermione's shoulder.

"I didn't say that it was," Harry replies hotly.

"Please don't fight anymore, Harry," Hermione says gripping his shirt softly.

Harry looks between Desirata and Hermione. "Okay. I'm going to bed," he says releasing Hermione's hands before going up to his dormitory.

Desirata watches him go upstairs before turning on Hermione. "How is it that you can calm him down in an instant when it usually takes me close to a week?"

Hermione smiles sadly. "Because I'm his best friend and I know him well enough. He cares for me and would give his life for me, but he's not in love with me. He reserves that spot for you."

~Upstairs~

"Bu-But you said different on the train!"

"I know what I said," Fred says holding her hands in his own. "But since you've been going out with Malfoy, I've realized that I was wrong."

"No, you just want what you can't have, Fred."

"Cassie, we were together since second year. You can't say that we're nothing."

"We're best friends! That's what we are and what we'll always be."

"No," he replies before quickly pulling her to him and kissing her.

Cassie pulls away and literally jumps off of the bed. "I came up here to ask for your help. All you've managed to do is make things harder. All I'm ever going to be with you is friends."

She lightly touches his cheek before fleeing the room before anymore could be said. She goes into her dorm, stopping as she sees the blonde sitting up in her bed.

"Des?"

"Hey, Cas. You okay?"

"What do you think?"

"From the look on your face, I'd wager a no."

"It's the darn Malfoy and Weasley boy," Cassie's pillow pipes up.

"What did Ron do?" Desirata asks looking at Cassie's pillow as though it would bite her.

"It wasn't Ron. It was Fred. I went to ask him for some help and he kissed me."

"That moron always did act before he thought," Desirata says shaking her head.

"What is Draco going to do when he finds out? I'm going to have to tell him, I can't keep it from him. I don't want to hurt him."

"He'll want to kill him, of course," Desirata sighs. "He's so violent."

Cassie nods. "Yeah, one reason that I don't want to tell him is because he's so violent. He's not like that to me though. I'm going to go to sleep, Des," Cassie says pushing the girl off of her own bed. "Going to have to try and reason with your brother tomorrow. By the way," Cassie says as she climbs into bed. "What happened with Harry?"

"He went upstairs. Haven't heard from him since. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Cassie nods before turning off the light next to her bed. "Night, Des."

"Night."


	7. Forgiveness

Cassie walks shamefully into the Great Hall the next morning. She avoided even partly looking at the Gryffindor table for the fear that she might meet Fred's eyes and all would be lost. She heads straight to the Slytherin table and stops behind Draco.

"Can we talk?"

Draco looks at her, eyes narrowed slightly before nodding and going into the Entrance Hall, as far away from prying ears as they could.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you still upset about yesterday?"

"The whole you pulling away thing?" Draco asks with a little anger in his voice. "A little, but I'll get over it."

Cassie sighs. "I'm sorry, that I can't entirely be what you want me to be right now."

"Cassie…"Draco says before shaking his head. "You had something that you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah," she says quietly. "I went to talk with Fred last night because I was really upset."

"Okay?"

"Well, we were in the middle of talking and he kissed me, but I pulled away immediately and yelled at him!" Cassie exclaims quickly, not wanting him to get too angry about what had happened.

Draco turns a maroon color and turns away from his girlfriend heading back into the Great Hall.

"Did anyone else notice that he turned the color of Ron's Christmas sweater?" She asks to herself out loud.

She shakes her head and races into the Great Hall at the sound of many gasps. She herself lets out a gasp as she sees Draco holding Fred up by the nape of his robes, a surprising feat since Fred was at least a head taller than her boyfriend.

"Stay the hell away from my girlfriend! You damned desperate Weasley!" Draco seethes.

George and Harry rush to their feet, pulling the blonde off of the older male. Harry sighs as Cassie gives him a look, he pushes Draco away from the table and pushes Fred back down into his seat.

"Don't start anything," he commands to the seething Fred. "If you did something to Cassie, then you probably deserve whatever Malfoy wants to dish out." He looks over at Draco. "And you don't pick fights. He," he jabs his finger at Fred. "isn't worth it either."

"Don't start ordering me around, Potter."

"Draco," Cassie says quietly, touching his shoulder. "Draco?"

"Cassie," Draco says turning and holding up a hand. "Just don't. Not right now. I need to think."

Cassie looks at Harry as the blonde begins to leave the hall. She lets out a groan and follows him.

"Draco Malfoy! Don't walk away from me! Talk to me!"

Draco snorts as he walks outside onto the lawn. "Why should I?"

"Because whether you like it or not I'm still your girlfriend!"

"Didn't seem that way when you let him kiss you," he replies, his voice filled with hurt.

"Draco," she says catching his arm and stopping him. "Damn it, listen to me. I'm sorry. It just happened. But I didn't let him kiss me, I pulled away."

Draco scoffs and pulls her into a harsh kiss. "It takes two to tango, babe."

"What can I do to make this better?"

"Not be friends with the weasel."

"Not going to happen," Cassie says shaking her head.

"Why not? Why am I not enough for you?!"

Cassie looks taken aback at that statement. It was an oddly revealing statement for the boy to say.

"Draco….you're enough for me, but I also need a friend," she says choosing her words carefully. "Someone that I can talk to about all of the stuff that I can't talk to you about."

"I thought that was what Des was to you."

"Well, of course, Desirata is my friend. She's a good friend of mine, but so is Fred," Cassie takes a deep breath. "Well, if it makes you feel better than I will try to not talk to Fred. If it makes everything okay between you and me."

Draco seems to ponder it for a moment. "Don't do that. Everything is fine between us right now, but I don't want you to stop talking to Weasel, just be careful, Cas. I trust you, but I have no trust where he is concerned."

Cassie nods her head lifting it as the bell rings. "I'm going to be late for Charms. Can we finish talking later?"

"Yeah," Draco says kissing her softly.

He watches her run up to the castle, trying to figure out if this relationship was going to be worth it.


	8. Update

Authors Note: Just read back over this and realized how long ago it was that it was written. As my writing has matured, I'm going to start with chapter 1 and revamp the story following the same guidelines, but adding more plot and depth into the story. Once completed this story will have 12 chapters and hopefully I can get the sequel to it posted soon after. If you guys still love this story, let me know.


End file.
